


let her lay me in the dirt

by anodyneAvian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/pseuds/anodyneAvian
Summary: Jason gets pegged by Artemis and then eats her out. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	let her lay me in the dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm so tired of fics that are just fluff and sex, like, wheres the PLOT.  
> Also me: writes this. 
> 
> Look. I am may be a big lesbian, but Jay's hot and I DO want Artemis to dom me. Anyways this is the quickest turnaround I've had on a fic in like, five years so I apologize for any mistakes because I knew if I didn't get it out soon I'd never finish it because porn is not my forte, but alas... alas sometimes you need to write what no one else will write. 
> 
> This sort of vaguely takes place in an AU for my friend and I but you don't really need to know about it to understand, other than some aspects of New Earth Bana-Mighdall and Artemis's past (don't look up if you tend to only read fics that say no archive warnings apply due to triggers) being mentioned or implied in passing. Also shout out to that same friend, Skybean/Connor, for helping edit and coming up with the title.
> 
> Also Artemis is buff and taller than Jay, miss me with that tiny amazon shit.

Jason had never been a fan of hotels. He much preferred his own bed, thank you very much. But it wasn’t like Gotham was anywhere close by. At least he had good company.  
  
“I’ll admit this is better than what I was expecting,” Artemis was saying as she closed the door behind them. Jason grunted in agreement, sitting down on the king sized bed. 

“Too bad we aren’t staying for long,” Jason said, laying back as he sunk into the soft bedding. 

“Hrmm…” Artemis sat down beside him, legs crossed, face unsure. 

“What? Is it the one bed thing, because I thought since… you know…” Jason made a vague hand gesture. “We are together. And you know I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

Artemis gave a little sigh as she began to remove her armour. “I know,” she said. “I know. But fear and anxiety are not feelings of logic.”

Jason sat up, putting his chin on her shoulder. “Yeah, I get it,” he said, kissing her jaw bone. She merely hummed in response as she removed her headpiece. 

“Y’know, maybe we could try a different approach, if you think it might help,” Jason tried, slipping an arm around her waist. 

“Oh?” she said, raising an eyebrow. “Something tells me you are going to share something you’ve been thinking about for far too long.”

Jason snorted. But yeah, she was kind of right—this was something that he hadn’t been able to get out of his mind since they met. “Yeah… I want you to dom me. A little. A lot. I don’t care.”

“Oh?” Artemis repeated, but he could hear the smirk in her voice. “I don’t know if it’ll ease any worries, but I’m willing to try. After we eat, though.” 

* * *

Artemis traced her finger along Jason's lips. “Suck,” she ordered, and god, that tone was doing things to him. Jason obediently ran his tongue along the pad of her finger, before pulling it into his mouth. He suckled gently. She chuckled, pushing it in and out slowly. 

He could feel himself getting aroused _already_ —god, this was embarrassing. But the pleased look he saw as he cracked open an eye while he took in her middle finger with ease—yeah that made it worth it. The little smirk, the dominating air—it was doing _things_ to him. 

“Such a good boy,” she said, and Jason couldn’t stop himself from groaning. She removed her fingers, wiping them off on his chest.

She moved behind him. Jason shivered as she ran her hands down his sides. _Fuck_. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock. When had he become so easy to unravel? 

Artemis kissed at his neck, tugging at his clothes to expose more skin to mark. Pressed behind him like this he could feel her breasts pressing against the expanse of his back. Her hand slipped forward, grasping at his own chest, before tracing lower, and lower—

“God,” he gasped, her hand palming at his forming bulge. He could feel her chuckle, breath deliciously hot against his skin. 

“Someone’s eager,” she murmured, biting gently on his earlobe. Jason groaned. He could feel her other hand sneak down to pull his shirt up, exposing his abs, before it got work on undoing his pants. 

He leaned against the wall in front of him, using his arms to brace himself as Artemis’s hands, slipped into his pants, slowly—teasingly—pushing his clothes down to expose his hardening cock. 

Artemis stroked his length, frustratingly slow as she did so, kissing at his neck and sucking hard enough to leave hickeys. Jason moaned, thrusting his hips lazily against her hand. 

Artemis rubbed her thumb on the tip, smearing the forming precum there. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” she said. 

“Of course,” he breathed. 

She smiled, kissing his neck one last time before she pulled away. Jason pushed off from the wall, turning just in time for her to capture his lips, kissing him hard. He dug one hand into her hair, already beginning to loosen from her usual hightail. Her mouth tasted sweet as her tongue slipped past parted lips. 

His free hand gripped her hip, before he worked up the courage to reach and grab her ass. She just laughed, parting from the kiss. “To the bed?” she said, looking down at him. 

“Yeah,” he replied, wishing he could find the words to tell her how beautiful she was. 

* * *

Jason was still hard as he stripped down, watching Artemis do the same. God… she was gorgeous, from her muscles to her supple breasts… it had been hard to think clean thoughts around her. Especially after she finally kissed him. But now he didn’t have to. Imagine this, that is. He sat down, the linen sheets soft against his bare skin. 

“Maybe I should tie you up,” Artemis teased, digging through her bag. They had stopped at a sex shop after dinner just for this, and Jay had to admit he was pretty excited.

Artemis turned around. He licked lips, eyes floating down from her face, to her chest, and then to the black strap-on they had bought. God, this was happening—and he was so horny for it.

She grinned as she climbed onto the bed, towering over Jason as he laid back against the propped up pillows. “I’m going to enjoy this,” she said, leaning down to kiss him. “So very much.”

“God, same,” Jason breathed. 

Artemis just smiled. She pulled away, shifting so she was on her knees, legs on either side of Jason. “Suck,” she ordered. 

Jason parted his lips, letting the head of dildo slip in. He groaned; it was definitely not exactly like a real cock, but it was close enough, especially with Artemis watching him with the eyes of a hungry wolf. “Good boy,” she purred. 

She shifted her hips a little, gently fucking his face as he obediently sucked and licked at it. With a wet pop, she pulled away, chuckling at the flush across Jason's face.

“You really weren’t kidding about being turned on by this,” Artemis said, reaching down to circle her thumb over a hard nipple, eliciting another groan. “I bet you’d love it if I tied you up, hrmm? Dominate you so hard… I wonder what other filthy things you think about?”

“Fuck,” was all Jason's eloquent mind could get out. And he also did not want Artemis knowing anything else he had wet dreams about, especially not after finding out Bana-Mighdall Amazons weren’t immortal and had to have daughters with mortal men ( _hello_ kink he didn’t know he had until then—).

Artemis pulled away, reaching for the lube. She didn’t open the bottle. Instead, she tossed it down onto the sheets. She looked over Jason again, kissing him, hands on either side of his face.

When she pulled away she gently grabbed him, shifting him onto his stomach, legs on their sides. Jason let her move his body as she wished. She ran her hands along his thighs, murmuring, “Your thighs really get to me.” He watched closely, his face still flushed red. 

She ran her hands over the skin of his thighs once more, up to his ass where she squeezed, spreading the cheeks. He shivered. 

Artemis lifted his leg, just enough to see his cock hanging, before pulling it back behind his thighs. It was… weird, but not too uncomfortable. Especially not with her stroking it with feather light touches. She paused only to lube up her fingers, before her hands were on him again. Her long finger traced the veins of his cock, down along his balls, before finally circling his hole.

Jason willed himself to relax. She slipped a finger in, passed the ring of muscle, working slowly to keep from hurting him. 

God… he wanted her to fuck him so badly. So hard he wouldn’t be able to walk.

She worked him open, stroking him with her finger, her other hand rubbing at the skin of his thighs. 

Jason inhaled sharply, jerking his legs for a moment as pleasure shot through him. “Bingo,” she said, trying to press at his prostate again. She slipped in a second finger, scissoring him. The friction was delicious, but not enough. Not yet. 

With her hand still firmly on his thigh, she leaned forward, licking a stripe down his cock. “Artemis,” Jason moaned, hands digging into the sheets for a moment. “Too much—“ he groaned, her lips kissing and lick at his head, all while her fingers kept brushing up against the sweet spot inside him—“Too much and I will cum—“

Artemis snorted at that. Her hot breath ghosted over his cock. “You need more stamina,” she said. 

She pulled away, removing her fingers. “On your knees,” she ordered. He pushed himself up, resting his hands on the headboard. “Good boy,” she said, watching him shiver. He could hear Artemis slicking up the toy behind him. Jason licked at his lips. Soon.

Artemis moved forward, hands gripping his hips. “Do you want this?” she asked, teasing his hole with the head of the toy. Jason shivered again.

“Yes,” he breathed. 

“Tell me, then. Beg. Don’t be shy,” she said, moving one of her hands down to caress his thighs. 

“Fuck,” Jason murmured, moving to rest on his elbows. “Please… _please_ fuck me, Artemis, please. I need you inside me.”

Artemis chuckled, the sound deep and husky. “My pleasure,” she said, squeezing his ass for a moment. Spreading his cheeks, she slowly pushed the head of the strap in. Jason groaned, feeling himself stretch over it. It hurt a little, but he forced himself to relax, getting used to the feeling of being filled like this. Artemis pushed into the hilt, pausing to stroke Jason’s hips while she waited for him to adjust. 

“You ready?” she asked. “You want this?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Jason breathed. 

With his hips in a vice grip she leaned over, kissing the back of his neck. He could feel her smile against the skin. “Good,” she replied, before pulling away. She pulled out to the head, only to slam back in. 

Jason moaned as she began to set a slow pace. She pushed at his shoulders with one hand, pushing his face down into the sheets. He could hear her gasping as the strap stimulated her clit with each thrust, her pace gradually increasing until she was pounding into him. Not hard enough to hurt—she had self control—but enough that Jason swore he was seeing stars every time she rammed against his prostate. 

“Look at you,” she said, watching the precum drip from Jason’s cock. “You love me holding you down like this and fucking you hard, don’t you?”  
  
Jason couldn’t give much of a reply, too busy moaning ‘yes, yes, yes’ as she thrust into him.  
  
“You’re taking me so well,” she continued. “So, so well.” 

Jason groaned, which turned into a whine as she slowed down, pulling out. Before he could question it, he was being flipped over onto his back. One of Artemis’s hands pinned Jason’s by the wrists, the other spreading his legs to get him into missionary. 

She pushed back into him. He wrapped his legs around her, trying to force her to go harder, faster. Her mouth got to work on his neck, adding more marks to the ones she had already left. 

She finally released his hands to free her own to rub at his nipple, one hand keeping her propped up. Jason took this new found freedom to run his hands along her sides, relishing in the smooth skin, before cupping at her breasts. He pinched gently at a hard nipple, prompting a particularly hard thrust in reply that had him gasping. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , yes, I’m gonna cum—” he said, hands moving to dig and pull at the sheets. “I’m gonna cum.”

  
Artemis dragged her teeth along the sensitive skin of his neck, prompting another gasp. “Good,” she moaned. “Cum for me, Jason.” She reached down, stroking at Jason’s neglected cock, running her finger over his head to smear the dripping precum down his length. 

Jason knew he couldn’t last, not with her pounding into him, making him feel sparks with every thrust, her hand teasing him, her lips on his neck. “Yes, yes, princess, yes—”

“Artemis!” he cried, feeling his orgasm wash over him. He arched his back, hot seed splashing across his stomach, dripping onto Artemis’s hands as she stroked him through his high. 

“Good boy,” she said, as Jason’s cock gave one final twitch. She pulled out of him slowly, aware he’d be overly sensitive. She licked her hand clean, before kissing Jason. He groaned, tasting himself in her mouth. Salty.

She smiled as she pulled away, letting him brush her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “You’re so beautiful,” Jason murmured, breathing heavily.

Artemis smiled softly at him. She stroked his cheek with one hand, the other removing the strap on and tossing it to the side. They’d clean it later. 

But, of course, they weren’t done just yet. Jason moved her hand away, shimmying down the bed a little. She watched him as he grabbed at her thighs, moving her forward until he knees rested on either side of Jason’s head.

Jason hesitated for a moment, his hands gripping her strong thighs. He was panting, forehead slicked with sweat. 

He glanced at her sex, before her face—questioning. He didn’t want to do anything she wasn’t okay with. Artemis just smiled, running a hand through his hair as she shifted position, lowering herself on his face 

Jason swore he could have cum again, purely by the feeling of those strong thighs around his head. He could feel the muscles moving under the skin. Fuck… and Artemis said _his_ thighs where the nice ones.

He closed his eyes, running his tongue along the length of her cunt. She was wet—soaking. The taste of her own release was odd but not unpleasant. She had clearly enjoyed fucking him, and that thought excited him. 

He moved to suck at her clit, hard with arousal, feeling her hands in his hair tighten. She was close. Close, and _god_ , he wanted to see her cum so badly.

“Just like that,” she said. He groaned, moving to lick at her sex again. So good… She made the sweetest sounds as he dove his warm tongue into her even warmer cunt. It slipped in with little resistance, drinking at her wetness. He thrust into her, feeling her move to grind against his face above him. Darting his tongue in out as she did so, he swore he could have gotten hard against just from this, if he wasn’t already so spent.

Jason removed his tongue, saliva connecting him to her for a moment. He rubbed circles into her thighs. Artemis gripped at his hair. “Keep going,” she begged, and Jason was more than happy to comply. 

He latched onto her clit, sucking at it. His tongue circled around the nub. Artemis's sweet sounds got louder, as her grinding against his face became more erratic. He worked on eating her out, on pleasuring her even as she ground down harder, making it difficult to breathe for just a moment. His chin was slick with her own wetness, and Jason enjoyed every moment of it.

“Jason, Jason—" she cried, her legs shaking as she came. Jason couldn’t stop from moaning as she tasted her gush onto his mouth, her cum slick on his face as she rode her orgasm out against his tongue. 

Artemis panted, rolling off to grab a cloth to wash Jason off, before curling up beside him. She wrapped her strong arms around him, her head on his shoulder. “That was good,” she said softly.”

“Yeah, it was,” Jason replied, reaching up to place his hand over hers. “Real good.”

Artemis closed her eyes as she cuddled him. Jason pulled at the sheers, covering their naked bodies. It was starting to feel chilly without the sex to keep him warm

“You know,” Artemis began. “There’s a sex position called the amazon.”

“Oh?” Jason said, glancing at her. 

“Yeah. It’s like missionary, but the woman is on top, riding the cock.” Well, that did sound appealing. 

“I thought you were worried about getting pregnant?” Jason said, watching her curiously.

“Condoms still exist, little man,” she replied, opening an eye to give him a ‘duh’ look.

“Oh. Right.”

Artemis just laughed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who may also read my CV fic: I am working on it, I swear. I swear. I've made good progress too! But life happens and sometimes you get stuck home from University and are upset because you have labs you cannot do anymore due to COVID19 closing the school and you can’t exactly take home 18th century human skeletons to study so it sucks and you write porn instead.


End file.
